Survivor ORG 4: Batangas
| returnees = Zurvivor (5,20,25) BlueBarracudas555 (5) Smeltz (5,12) Spuertvliovvoerr (5,13,16) Fakeboy823 (5,16,20) Pydyn17 (13) Total Drama Yoshi (23) Eddie786™ (21) | video = | previousseason = Survivor ORG 3: Brazil | nextseason = Survivor ORG 5: Norway }}Survivor: Batangas is the fourth installment in the Koror ORG Survivor series. Batangas was deemed an improvement over previous seasons, as the ORG began to get its footing in the community. The season featured the first ever four-way tie, shocking blindsides, and a likable Final Three. While the season is commonly forgotten in recent years, at the time, it was considered a high point for Koror ORG, due to its gameplay, cast of characters, and twists. The season was announced on March 18, 2014. *'One Returnee Per Tribe-' Two contestants needing a second chance, one from Russia and one from Mali, will return and captain a new team of their own, hoping to improve upon their previous season. *'Exile Island- ' After every reward challenge, a member from the winning tribe will be sent to Exile Island to try and find a clue to the hidden immunity idol or the idol itself. While at exile, the player will not have any contact with their tribe, and will remain on exile until the beginning of the next round. *'Schoolyard Pick-' For the first time on Koror ORG, the starting tribes will not be chosen before the game. Instead, the two returning players will take turns choosing their teammates and deciding their own matchups and relationships. *'Hidden Immunity Idols-' Hidden Immunity Idols will be in play this season. One idol for each tribe will be hidden at the main camp. An idol will be hidden once the tribes merge as well. **'Super Idol-' On Exile Island, a special hidden immunity idol with the power to be played after the votes will be hidden. The idol will only good for use up until Final 6. *'No Escape-' Players are not allowed to quit the game. They must ask to be voted out by their tribe at the following tribal council if they wish to leave. Contestants *Nick used his Express Pass which meant that he automatically won individual immunity, however he could not vote in the Tribal Council afterwards. *''Survivor: Batangas'' is the first season with returning players. *''Survivor: Batangas'' features the first purple tribe. **It is also the first to feature a brown tribe. *This is the first season to not include a tribe swap. *This season features the second related contestant pair, with Nick being the cousin of previous player Aston. **The first group is Perry from Russia and Marco from Brazil. *This season features Koror ORG's first four way tie. *''Smeltz'' was a replacement for ParvatiVillain who was inactive at the start of the game. *This is the second season to be filmed in Asia. **It is also the first island location. *The episodes were named as following: **'Episode 1-' "Jaylen" **'Episode 2-' "Koror" **'Episode 3-' "Jordan" **'Episode 4-' "Charley" **'Episode 5-' "Mickey" **'Episode 6-' "Reid" **'Episode 7-' "Jaylen" **'Episode 8-' "Zachary" **'Episode 9-' "Lily" **'Episode 10-' "Jordan" **'Episode 11-' "Lily" **'Episode 12-' "Zachary" **'Episode 13-' "Nick" Category:Seasons Category:Seasons with Returnees Category:Seasons with Exile Island Category:Seasons with 16 Contestants Category:Seasons with 2 Starting Tribes Category:Seasons Hosted by Koror Category:Seasons Hosted by Lucky Category:Seasons Hosted by Kaeghan Category:Survivor: Batangas Category:Asian Seasons Category:Seasons with a Final Three Category:Captain Returnee Seasons